Purgatory
Biography Early Life Purgatory is the older half brother to EWF wrestler Lilith. When he was a child his parents were very abusive and while Lilith was lucky enough to remain with her father Purgatory decided to leave their mother (they have the same mother, parents divorced when the children were young), Having cigarette butts put out on his skin was the last straw for him so decided the transient life was best for him. He was living along on the streets at the age of 12 and doing anything and everything he could to get any food on his table. This meant fighting other homeless people for the pleasure of richer posh kids, at the age of 16 one of these kids mentioned a backyard wrestling federation that he might be able to work for. After meeting them he was quickly signed to the roster just to be an extra body to torture. Elite Backyard Wrestling Ltd was then his employer and from that moment onward he was to put enough food on his table to keep him going. 2016-2018 At the beginning of 2016 the owner of EBW Ltd had his main heel walk out on him due to a payment dispute and he decided to actually use Purgatory for more then a punching bag and made him the federations main heel. Constantly going toe to toe with the Hardcore Champion Dalton Dayes. Purgatory would always put on an amazing match but was always forced to lose. Dalton Dayes wanted a chance at their world title so it was decided that in late 2017 Purgatory and Dalton Hayes would have their final match a Flaming Four Corner Death Match, Each corner had a different hardcore element to it, 10,000 thumbtacks, razor-wire ring post, Hangman's noose on a pole and hypodermic needles all just waiting to be set a fire by the ref. Purgatory from that moment onward was the Hardcore Champion until he left EBW Ltd. 2019 - Now Ambassador had heard of this Hardcore maniac at a backyard fed which was never something ambassador was interested however to many people were mentioning this monster. Ambassador managed to slide into one of the feds matches in mid 2019 and watched the power and pure veriouschesness of Purgatory and knew that the spark had only just really been lit in this monster and if he could get him to EWF he knew he could make something out of him. Ambassador met with Purgatory and a contract was signed later that day and Purgatory's journey had then really started. When in European Wrestling Federation he would form friendships with several people and formed the faction known as The Vanguard (Purgatory, Hika, Cheril Blon, Night Fang) and they would all go on a winning streak until the sudden disbanding in early 2020. The exact reasoning is debated among different people however Purgatory turned to another dark spirited wrestler in EWF that he had gained respect for, Black Skeleton, and the feeling was mutual so the two would Tag Team together as the Unholy Alliance from then on. Statistics Real Name:- currently unknown Age: Unknown Height:- 6'5 Weight:- 300lbs Birthplace:- Seattle, Washington Entrance Theme:- Dark Lotus - Hell House Signature Moves:- Torture Rack, Big Boot, Running DDT, Uppercut Finisher moves:- Dante's Inferno (Jackknife Powerbomb), Meteor Collision (Diving headbutt from top rope) Match History 12/10/2019 - Purgatory vs Rick Rage - WIN 19/10/2019 - Purgatory vs Matt Havoc - WIN 09/11/2019 - Purgatory vs Matt Havoc - WIN via DQ 16/11/2019 - Purgatory vs Matt Havoc (TLC Match) - WIN 23/11/2019 - Purgatory vs Dean Santos - WIN 29/11/2019 - Purgatory vs Dean Santos - WIN via Submission 01/12/2019 - Purgatory/Hika vs The Assassin/The Final Boss - WIN 08/12/2019 - Purgatory vs Black Skeleton vs The Final Boss vs Hell's Bouncer - Loss 22/12/2019 - Purgatory/Hika vs DMH vs Masked Ministry - WIN 29/12/2019 - Purgatory vs Hika (#1 contender rising star) - Loss 10/01/2020 - Purgatory/Black Skeleton vs Xistro Horror/Teodor Skullmaster - WIN 12/01/2020 - Purgatory/Hika vs Dead Man's Hand - Loss 24/01/2020 - Purgatory/Black Skeleton vs Final Boss/Zulite - WIN 26/01/2020 - Purgatory vs Jose Noh (EWF World Championship) - Loss 02/02/2020 - Purgatory vs Sharky(Hika)Waters - WIN 09/02/2020 - Purgatory/Black Skeleton vs DMH - WIN 10/02/2020 - Purgatory vs Luke Lesselo/Dean Santos - WIN 16/02/2020 - Purgatory/Lilith vs Titania Mercy/Joey Landon - 17/02/2020 - Purgatory vs Masked Lemon (European Championship) - Title History 1 X EWB Ltd Hardcore Champion Category:Characters Category:EWF Roster Members Category:GM